Gaïa
by Tahel
Summary: Le réchauffement climatique a fait fondre les glaciers, qui ont relâché les plus dangereux prédateurs du monde ... Les dinosaures. Karin et les siens parviendront-ils à survivre dans ce monde où ne subsiste plus qu'une loi, celle du plus fort ? Récit de leur odyssée à la sauce Jurassic Park !
1. Gaïa

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les volets, caressant doucement mon visage, avant de taquiner mes paupières. Je plissai les yeux et grognai, puis rabattis ma couverture sur la tête. Ma main tâtonna le lit à côté de moi, mais je savais déjà qu'il n'était plus là, ce que me confirmèrent les draps froids. Je me retournai sur le dos, les yeux bien ouverts cette fois, et de mes lèvres glissa un léger soupir.  
Je finis par m'asseoir sur le lit, fixant les volets branlants où le soleil tentait de se frayer un passage, et m'autorisai le luxe de bayer aux corneilles quelques secondes de plus, avant de m'habiller pour la journée qui m'attendait. Je finis par attacher mes cheveux bruns en queue de cheval, et jetai un regard au miroir en sortant de la chambre, constatant distraitement que mon reflet avait changé. Le temps passait vite... Déjà 3 mois.

Je descendis les escaliers de la petite maison, saluant au passage mes trois colocataires d'un geste de la main. Jinta montait la garde à la fenêtre, tandis que Momo Hinamori préparait le café en silence, et que Toshirô Hitsugaya faisait l'inventaire des armes.  
Je retins un soupir, et saisis la mitraillette à côté de moi, la glissai en bandoulière autour de mon épaule, retrouvant avec satisfaction la sécurité du métal froid. Jinta me jeta un coup d'oeil, son visage s'éclairant d'un léger sourire. Je m'approchai de lui l'embrassai. Il murmura contre mes lèvres, d'une voix délibérément sensuelle :  
- salut toi ...  
On échangea un sourire complice, puis il se retourna vers la fenêtre, tandis que je rejoignais Momo, qui me fit un doux sourire :  
H - bonjour Karin ! Bien dormi ?  
Je me contentai de lui répondre d'un sourire, tandis qu'elle me tendait une tasse de café. Je grimaçai. Je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée à ce goût amer, mais ce n'était plus le moment de faire ma difficile. Les temps avaient changé ...  
Une fois nos cafés vides, les armes retrouvèrent leur place au creux de nos mains, et Toshirô ouvrit la porte après s'être assuré que la voie était libre.  
Je suivis mes trois amis, le doigt sur la gâchette et le regard aux aguets.  
La rue était déserte, grise et étrangement silencieuse.  
On se dirigea dans les rues, sans un bruit et concentrés, sachant parfaitement où on allait.  
_C'était l'heure du ravitaillement.  
_  
Un grondement se fit entendre au loin, nous immobilisant un court instant. Mais trop loin pour être un danger, on reprit notre marche.  
Arrivés au supermarché, qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, on entra avec prudence._  
Ils_ venaient souvent ici.  
Qd_ ils _avaient faim.

Le rayon boucherie avait été depuis bien longtemps pillé. Ainsi que la poissonnerie.  
Mais _ils _avaient laissé toutes les conserves et féculents.  
On ouvrit les sacs avec Momo, commençant à les remplir de victuailles, tandis que les garçons montaient la garde. Soudain, je fis tomber une boîte de conserve malgré moi, qui résonna dans un tintamarre épouvantable, nous figeant tous.  
On attendit des secondes interminables, pétrifiés d'horreur... Mais rien ne vint.  
Lâchant de brefs soupirs de soulagement, on retourna à notre petit vandalisme, échangeant un coup d'oeil préoccupé.

Un souffle rauque se fit soudain entendre._  
Bien trop près.  
_  
Je fermai mon sac sans un bruit, le remit sur mon dos en reculant prudemment avec Momo, nos mains sur nos armes, le regard fouillant la semi-obscurité du supermarché.  
On entendit d'abord un léger cliquetis de griffes sur le carrelage. Puis on vit sa tête apparaître derrière un rayon de surgelés, reniflant l'air.  
Il nous vit, et sa tête se pencha d'un air carnassier.  
_  
Raptor.  
_  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lâcher son cri de ralliement, Toshirô et Jinta l'avaient déjà criblé de balles, l'allongeant dans la seconde. Un second jaillit entre deux étalages, un peu plus loin, dérapant sur le carrelage, et subit le même sort avant même d'avoir pu se rétablir sur ses pattes.  
Je resserrai ma prise sur mon arme, stressée, Toshirô poussa vivement Momo vers la sortie, tandis qu'elle prenait fébrilement quelques dernières boîtes.  
H - on dégage, on a fait trop de bruit.  
On courut comme des dératés vers la rue, vers notre rue, notre salut, qui heureusement n'était pas loin.  
Des cris aigus se faisaient déjà entendre, plus loin.

_Ils avaient entendu.  
_

Mais on s'était déjà barricadés chez nous, haletants, les coeurs battant comme des fous.  
Jinta me prit dans ses bras, posant la tête sur mes cheveux, et je fermai les yeux contre son étreinte, reprenant mon souffle ... Il m'embrassa le front, et rejoignit Toshirô, tandis que je m'accroupissais près de Momo.  
Ses yeux brillaient.  
Je lui caressai les cheveux, elle me jeta un regard durci par l'angoisse. Je murmurai :  
- ça va aller ...  
- ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ...  
- Karin ...  
- ... Momo ... On va devoir partir.  
Elle se raidit, son regard devint désespéré :  
A - non ! ... NON ! on ... on doit rester ici !  
Je serrai les dents. L'idée de couper la gorge à son espoir surréaliste me donnait envie de vomir, mais on n'avait plus le choix.  
- ... Momo ...  
- non ! non, Karin ! C'est notre dernière chance de les retrouver !  
- ... ils seraient déjà venus, s'ils étaient toujours ...  
_Vivants._ Mais je ne parvins pas à laisser le mot glisser de ma bouche, devant son visage pâle comme la mort.  
- ... non ! On ... on est en sécurité ici ... je-je veux pas partir ...  
Je me relevai, le coeur brisé, la laissant prostrée, et rejoignis les garçons :  
- j'peux pas ... j'peux pas.  
Jinta me prit dans ses bras réconfortants, tandis que je me laissais aller de nouveau contre lui, tandis que le décoloré rejoignait sa belle, tentant sa chance à son tour.  
Un grondement se fit entendre au loin, nous enveloppant d'une angoisse palpable.

Plusieurs mois auparavant, suite au réchauffement climatique, les glaciers avaient lentement fondu, certains pays avaient disparu sous les eaux montantes, les continents s'étaient réduits. Mais pire encore, avec la fonte des glaciers avait réapparu une espèce disparue depuis bien longtemps ... Les dinosaures. Ils s'étaient peu à peu extirpés des blocs de glace qui étaient devenus glaçons, avaient recommencé à respirer ... Puis s'étaient répandus partout._  
Et ils se reproduisaient.  
Tous.  
_Les humains avaient rapidement succombé en nombre, ne laissant survivre que les plus forts, les plus courageux, les plus malins.  
_Mais il en restait si peu ..._Et chacun vivaient en petites bandes nomades, bougeant d'endroit en endroit, traqués par les carnivores. _Ils adoraient la chair humaine._

J'étais au cinéma avec Jinta, Momo et Toshirô, le soir où tout avait basculé. Les dinosaures avaient envahi la ville comme un raz-de-marée, sans prévenir, fauchant toutes les vies humaines sur leur passage. On avait réussi à se mettre à l'abri dans un bâtiment fermé, et à survivre au massacre. Mais tous nos proches qui étaient dans la ville avaient péri ou avaient fui ... Les mois avaient passé, et nos espoirs de retrouver les nôtres s'amenuisaient de jour en jour. Sauf Momo ... Elle cultivait un espoir presque maladif de retrouver sa famille adoptive, Byakuya et Rukia Kuchiki, mais jusque là, _rien._

Jinta me fit un sourire encourageant, auquel je répondis, sortant de mes sombres pensées :  
- ... bon ... j'y retourne.

Il m'embrassa, me laissa retourner à notre chambre, qui était devenue un entrepôt d'armes et une réserve de nourriture. Et notre atelier. Depuis plusieurs jours, je pensais avoir trouvé quelque chose ... De la tête d'un spinosaure (un des plus gros), on avait extrait sa boîte vocale. Et je la grattais, la sculptais, tentant d'obtenir une sorte de sifflet ...  
Sifflet capable de faire fuir les raptors et la plupart des petits carnassiers.  
Ce sifflet avait déjà fait ses preuves pour d'autres tribus nomades.  
Mais j'avais beau y travailler, le grondement lugubre du spino ne se faisait pas entendre ...  
Après quelques heures, je reposai mon couteau, soupirai.  
C'était ma dernière tentative ... Si ça ne marchait pas, je pouvais plus rien faire ...  
Je portai le sifflet à mes lèvres, inspirai longuement ... et soufflai de toutes mes forces.  
Le rugissement qui en sortit fit vibrer les murs de la chambre et de la maison toute entière, me hérissant les cheveux et tous les poils du corps.  
_  
Putain.  
C'était parfait._  
Jinta et Toshirô avaient saisi leurs fusils à la seconde même où ils avaient entendu le grondement, qui semblait être juste derrière eux, les yeux écarquillés. Mais ils me virent ouvrir la porte, un sourire fatigué mais heureux aux lèvres.  
- t-... t'as réussi ?  
Je brandis le sifflet en l'air, et ils semblèrent sur le point de hurler de joie, mais se retinrent, se contentant de lâcher des grands sourires ravis.  
Je m'approchai de Momo, dont le visage s'était éclairé, et lui tendis le sifflet pendant au bout d'une cordelette.  
- tiens. C'est pour toi.  
- ... hein ? mais ... non ! garde-le !  
Je souris, lui passai la corde autour du cou.  
- bon anniversaire ...!  
Elle écarquilla les yeux.  
- on est le ...  
- ... oui.  
Un sourire naquit enfin sur ses lèvres, et elle me prit dans ses bras, ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues.  
Le repas fut chaleureux et animé ce soir là, on s'octroya même le plaisir de bières. Puis Momo et Toshirô allèrent se coucher dans leur chambre, tandis qu'avec Jinta, on s'approchait de la fenêtre de l'étage pour monter la garde. Il me sourit :  
- c'était bien ce soir ...  
- oui.  
- ... faut qu'on en trouve d'autres. Des sifflets.  
- ... je sais. Près du parc ?  
- trop risqué. La bande d'Eleanor a sûrement débarqué près du supermarché. Peut être qu'on ...  
Mais je ne l'écoutais plus. A l'évocation d'Eleanor, la chef des raptors du coin, mes pensées s'étaient mises à vagabonder.  
_Et si ...  
_Jinta vit que je réfléchissais, et me regarda, sourcils froncés :  
- quoi ? J'aime pas ça, quand tu fais cette tête là ...  
- ... t'inquiète :)  
Je l'embrassai, décidant de garder l'idée folle qui venait de germer dans ma tête pour plus tard.  
_Parce que songer à buter Eleanor, c'était du pur suicide._

Au petit matin, je fus réveillée par des piaillements aigus, et grognai. Jinta se redressa, sur le qui-vive.  
- des compsy ...  
Il se leva du lit, s'approcha de la fenêtre en silence, tandis que je me redressais à mon tour, le fixant d'un air interrogatif. Les cris devenaient vraiment assourdissants, c'était inhabituel.  
Il me fit signe d'approcher, et je le rejoignis, écarquillant les yeux en voyant la rue.  
Une vague de compsy envahissait notre rue, qu'on ne distinguait plus, sous les minuscules lézards grouillants.  
- c quoi ce bordel ...  
- ... quelque chose les fait fuir.  
On échangea un coup d'oeil angoissé. _Eux.  
_On dévala les escaliers en silence, mettant nos 2 colocs au courant. Et je regardai Momo, qui allait devoir se faire à l'idée de partir plus tôt que prévu.  
Car qd _ils _arrivaient, rien ne restait ...  
_Les Spinos.  
_Pires que les T-Rex. Ils traquaient les hommes avec un plaisir sournois, semblant être les seuls capables de les sentir, où qu'ils soient ...  
On fit nos sacs à la hâte, et une fois prêts, on lança une bombe fumigène dans la rue, pour aveugler les compsy, avant de sortir de notre repaire, et de partir en courant immédiatement.  
On se suivait de près, ignorés des compsy pr une fois, que leur affolement désorientait.

Momo trébucha dans la marmaille grouillante, et se releva dans la seconde, mais 2 compsy lui avaient déjà écorché le visage.  
Le silence se fit.  
_Ils nous avaient grillés.  
_Ils s'étaient tous immobilisés, nous observant.  
_De la chair fraîche.  
_

Toshirô s'exclama :  
-** COUREEEEEEEZ !**  
Il lança une autre bombe, mais déjà les petits dinos se jetaient sur nous à l'aveuglette, tandis qu'on se remettait à courir, giclant les petites bêtes comme on pouvait.  
_Bordel ...  
Cette fois c'était la fin.  
_On bondit dans une ruelle déserte, où seuls quelques compsy nous suivirent, avant de s'arrêter et de retourner rejoindre la file-mère.  
On s'arrêta, haletants, incrédules. On avait survécu ...  
On éclata tous de rire, fous de joie. On avait survécu à des milliers de compsy ... Un miracle ?!

Mais un grondement sourd, très bas, nous hérissa tous les cheveux.  
Vraiment très proche.  
_Juste ...  
A portée de main ?  
_On se retourna lentement, n'osant y croire.  
Un énome spino se tenait là, nous fixant. Immobile comme une statue de cire. Ravi de l'aubaine.  
_**  
GYAAAAAAAAH !  
**_Jinta saisit lentement le bras de Momo, sans quitter le monstre du regard, murmurant :  
- le sifflet ... Passe-le moi.  
On le regarda, les yeux exorbités.  
- ... t'es malade ! C'est pour les raptors ...  
- on peut toujours essayer ... il bouge pas.  
Momo finit par lui passer son sifflet, avec des mouvements lents. Jinta prit une grande inspiration, et nos coeurs s'arrêtèrent tous en entendant l'épouvantable grondement qu'il produisit.  
Le spino releva brusquement la tête, surpris.  
_Ca avait marché ?...  
_Il secoua la tête ... et poussa un rugissement féroce, deux fois plus puissant que le nôtre, faisant trembler les murs. Des tuiles tombèrent du toit.  
- ... euh ...  
- ... tu l'as juste _légèrement_ énervé là ...  
- ... on court ?

_**MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !  
**_

On fit demi-tour, retournant se jeter dans la foule de compsy, qui ne faisaient de nouveau plus attention à nous, terrifiés par le grondement qu'ils avaient aussi entendu.  
Un rugissement terrifiant retentit derrière nous, tandis que le sol se mettait à trembler sous sa course.  
_Bon, cette fois c'était vraiment la fin.  
_Le spino nous talonnait, tandis qu'on cavalait comme des dératés, trébuchant sur le sol mouvant de compsy. Soudain, je reconnus la rue, et hurlai :  
- A DROITE !  
Jules obliqua aussitôt, suivi de près de nous 3. On s'engagea dans la ruelle étroite, juste assez large pour deux hommes. Ca n'arrêterait pas le spino, mais ça le retarderait ...  
- il va nous retrouver au flair !  
- par là !  
On obliqua de nouveau, puis encore une fois, et on finit par se retrouver au point de départ.  
La rue était déserte.  
- la forêt ! dans la forêt !  
Après une hésitation, on se mit à courir vers le parc de la ville, qui était devenue une jungle. _Et une zone rouge.  
_

Plus aucun humain censé ne s'y aventurait ...  
_C'était devenu la zone de ponte des carnivores.  
_Mais le spino ne reviendrait pas sur ses talons, embrouillé par nos pistes olfactives qui se croisaient.  
On vit bientôt les hauts arbres se profiler devant nous, leurs cimes accrochant une brume épaisse.  
On courait à perdre haleine, restant le plus silencieux possible, se dirigeant vers le terrain de basket, qui était la zone des gigantesques sauropodes, que les carnivores laissaient relativement tranquilles.

Soudain, je vis une trace sur les arbres.  
_Sa trace.  
Eleanor.  
La raptor rouge.  
_Elle marquait son territoire de coups de griffe sur les arbres, et sa marque était reconnaissable entre tous, avec ses 4 griffes au lieu de 3.  
_La raptor suprême.  
_Je ralentis, déglutissant.  
On avait trouvé le territoire d'Eleanor malgré nous ... Le No Man's Land n°1.

_Bon. Cette fois, on allait définitivement mourir.  
_

Je butai dans le sac à dos de Toshirô, qui s'était immobilisé. J'allais le héler d'avancer, lorsque je me tus, comprenant la raison de son silence.  
_Des oeufs.  
Un nid rempli d'oeufs.  
Les oeufs d'Eleanor ?...  
Impossible ...  
_

Les garçons reprirent leur course, sans s'apercevoir que je traînais en arrière, ni que je prenais 5 oeufs et que je les fourrais délicatement dans mes poches et mon sac.  
Ca nous ferait une bonne omelette ce soir ...  
_Cette pute l'avait largement mérité.  
_  
On finit par escalader un chêne centenaire sur le stade des brachiosaures, et on s'installa confortablement au coeur des hautes branches larges comme des fauteuils.  
Et enfin, on se regarda avec des sourires.  
On avait échappé aux compsy, au spino, et on avait traversé le territoire raptor sans aucun dommage ... Jinta s'exclama, excité :  
- c'était le territoire de la Rouge, vous avez vu ?  
Je hochai la tête avec Toshirô, qui murmura, songeur :  
- curieux qu'on n'en aie croisé aucun ...  
Jinta haussa les épaules, rechargeant son arme :  
- le spino les avait peut être dérangés.  
- sans croquer leurs oeufs ? Peu probable.  
Je pouffai malgré moi, m'attirant leurs regards. Et vis avec jouissance leurs yeux s'agrandir de stupeur, tandis que je sortais de mes poches les oeufs.  
Toshirô blêmit :  
- ... a-attends ... t'as volé les oeufs ?  
- ... les oeufs d'Eleanor ?  
- t'es malade ! Elle va nous traquer jusqu'à ...  
- hey.  
J'avais cessé de rire.  
- j'vais juste me faire une putain d'omelette avec ces oeufs. Libre à vous d'en manger ou pas.  
Ils gardèrent le silence, échangeant un regard gêné. Ils savaient que j'avais un os contre Eleanor ... Un os de mammouth, même.

_Elle avait tué ma petite soeur, Yuzu.  
Juste pour le plaisir.  
Juste devant moi.  
_

J'avais laissé les oeufs dans un creux de sciure, sortant une casserole de mon sac et le mini-réchaud.  
Toshirô avait fini par me rejoindre pour m'aider, tandis que Momo se reposait et que Jinta surveillait les alentours.  
Je pris un oeuf dans mes mains, tandis que l'eau rentrait doucement en ébullition, ravie de me faire une bonne omelette de raptor !  
Soudain, mon sourire s'effaca, et je regardai ma main._  
Non ... J'avais dû rêver ... C'était pas ...  
_Un second choc fit vibrer l'oeuf.  
_Et merde.  
Si._

La troisième fut la bonne. L'oeuf se fendilla.  
Toshirô entendit le bruit, et se retourna lentement, n'osant y croire.  
On vit la petite tête de lézard sortir de sa coquille ...  
_Un bébé raptor.  
_- putain ... les oeufs sont à term ...  
Jinta s'approcha, prit les autres oeufs, écouta, les reposa, la stupeur se peignant sur son visage, puis hocha la tête, confirmant notre crainte.  
Je gardai le silence, regardant le bébé raptor dans mes mains, qui se débarrassait difficilement de sa coquille. Jinta me regarda :  
- Karin ?

- ... on en fait quoi, on les graille ?

Le bébé raptor secoua la tête, comme étourdi. Et regarda autour de lui, renifla mes mains. Puis tourna son minuscule museau vers moi.  
Et gazouilla tout doucement.  
Mon coeur sembla se fissurer.  
_Le bébé d'Eleanor.  
_Il gémit de nouveau, tendant sa petite tête vers moi, quêtant chaleur et nourriture.

_Je devais le tuer ...  
_Le bébé raptor s'accrocha à mon pouce, y frotta sa tête, et baîlla, se pelotonnant entre mes doigts, enroulant sa queue autour de lui, décidant de renouveler sa tentative plus tard.

_Le faire cuire et le bouffer ...  
_Il soupira profondément, fermant les yeux, sonné du choc de sa naissance.  
J'en avais oublié de respirer, ne voulant pas briser ce moment.

- Karin ?  
La voix de Toshirô me sortit de ma transe, et je déglutis, les regardant à tour de rôle. Ils me fixaient, comme pétrifiés. Il murmura :  
- il faut les tuer.  
Mes doigts se refermèrent imperceptiblement sur le petit corps encore humide du bébé raptor.  
_  
Non._

_Il faut le tuer._

_Non._

_Il va grandir ..._

_Non !_

_Il va devenir comme sa mère ..._

_NON !_

Et je finis par les regarder de nouveau, une lueur belliqueuse brillant dans mes yeux, forte de ma nouvelle décision.  
- on les garde.  
Pas sûrs d'avoir compris l'absurdité de ma réponse, ils balbutièrent :  
- ... _quoi ?  
_- ... que ... qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- ... t'as perdu la tête ?!  
Je souris. Un sourire de carnassier, qui les fit frémir.  
- on les garde ... et on les apprivoise.  
Toshirô éclata de rire, attirant l'attention d'un énorme brachiosaure qui paissait non loin.  
- t'es marrante toi ...  
Mais Jinta ne riait pas du tout. Il savait que j'étais sérieuse. Et Momo le savait aussi, depuis la seconde où j'avais ouvert ma main au bébé raptor.  
Toshirô redevint sérieux, explosa :  
- mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Apprivoiser des raptors ?! Ils vont nous bouffer tout rond dès qu'ils seront assez grands !  
- n'importe quel animal peut être apprivoisé 'Shirô, s'il est au contact de l'homme dès la naissance. Et qu'il est bien dressé. On a dressé les plus grands carnivores de la terre ... Des hommes ont déjà dressé des compsy. Alors pourquoi pas un raptor ?  
- parce que personne n'y a jamais survécu !  
- les seuls qui ont eu un oeuf de raptor dans la main s'en ont fait une omelette. S'ils sont pas morts rien que pour avoir approché un nid.  
- je ...  
- on va être les premiers à dresser des raptors.  
- t'oublies quelque chose ...

- tu veux devenir ami-ami avec les bébés de celle qui a tué ta soeur ?  
Toshirô, emporté par la colère, n'avait pas mesuré la portée de ses paroles, et se tut brusquement, retenu par la main de Jinta. Il me fixa, ouvrit la bouche comme pour s'excuser, mais je lui répondis d'un pâle sourire.  
- ... si ça marche pas, je serai la première à leur mettre une balle dans la tête.

Un léger bruit attira notre attention. On vit deux oeufs qui s'agitaient doucement. Momo murmura tout bas, fascinée :  
- ils naissent ...

On s'approcha des oeufs, hypnotisés malgré nous.  
Un autre bébé perça son oeuf, mais faillit s'étouffer avec un bout de coquille, et Jinta, après une hésitation, tendit la main pour sortir le petit lézard de son pétrin, qui émit un léger babillage de reconnaissance, s'agitant sur sa paume comme un bébé dans ses langes. Et le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sourit légèrement, partagé entre l'amusement et la stupeur.

Un second bébé sortit ses pattes en premier de la coquille, et on entendait ses pleurs de la coquille. Momo céda à son tour, et prit l'oeuf pour dégager le bébé de sa prison.

Il en restait deux, qui commencaient à gigoter, comme appelés par leurs frères.

Le troisième finit par percer sa coquille, et en sortit tout seul comme un grand. Il finit par se dresser maladroitement sur ses pattes, avec un dernier morceau de coquille sur la tête, qui lui faisait comme un chapeau, le rendant franchement cocasse. Il fixa Toshirô, immobile, se balançant sur ses pattes.  
Soudain, il bondit avec un cri, nous faisant sursauter, et fonça sur l'humain aux cheveux blancs, qui eut un mouvement de recul.  
Et le bébé raptor se roula à ses pieds comme un chiot, offrant son ventre et quémandant un câlin avec des petits bruits ressemblant à un ronronnement.  
On éclata tous de rire, tandis que le décoloré se penchait pour ramasser le petit bisounours, qui se lova amoureusement contre ses mains.  
- il t'a adopté direct !  
Toshirô eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, caressant maladroitement la tête de son nouveau petit protégé, qui éternua, puis chouina, s'étant fait peur tout seul. On se mit tous à rire.

_Il en restait un._

L'oeuf bougeait doucement, comme si son occupant n'était pas bien pressé de sortir de son cocon. Et soudain, la coquille se perça ... On se tut, le spectacle était inlassable.  
Le bébé raptor sortit méthodiquement de son oeuf, l'attaquant stratégiquement, et finit par s'en débarasser totalement, sa queue fouettant gauchement l'air.  
Il était légèrement plus gros que les autres, et plus sombre, presque rouge.  
Avec 4 griffes à ses pattes antérieures ...

_Un mini-Eleanor.  
_Il nous regarda à tour de rôle, bien campé sur ses pattes, la tête basse. _Un mini-fauve prêt à l'attaque.  
_On le fixait tous en silence, inquiets. De tous les bébés, c'était celui dont l'attitude s'approchait le plus d'un raptor.  
_Définitivement un mini-Eleanor.  
_Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi en dernier, la pencha sur le côté en me scrutant. Il reniflait l'air, semblant réfléchir.  
Soudain, il me surprit, s'approchant vivement de moi, avant de bondir sur mon genou, me faisant sursauter.  
Il perdit légèrement l'équilibre, et ma main le rattrapa sans réfléchir.  
Il me regarda de nouveau de ses yeux dorés, et ce fut comme s'il me disait _"Je savais que tu me rattraperais".  
_Et il vint alors se blottir dans l'ouverture de ma veste, contre mon ventre, retrouvant la chaleur et l'obscurité de son oeuf.  
Je relevai les yeux vers mes amis, qui étaient aussi incrédules que moi.  
- elle t'a définitivement adoptée ...  
- ... elle ?  
- c'est une femelle.  
- ... comment tu sais ?  
- les mâles c'est le mien, celui de Momo et celui dans ta main. Celle de Jinta et ... celle là, c'est des femelles.

Je souris à Jinta, qui me rendit un sourire amusé :  
- c'est bizarre ... C'est comme si c'était eux qui nous avaient choisi.  
Toshirô garda le silence, et Momo me regarda, hésitante :  
- tu vas pas garder les 2 quand même ... si ?  
Ils me regardèrent tous.  
Je grimaçai. Ils étaient petits, mais allaient très vite grossir ... 2, c'était pas gérable.  
- je pense pas ... mais je sais pas comment faire. J'veux pas en tuer un ...  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Toshirô s'exclama, agacé :  
- oh j't'en prie ! ça fait 2 minutes que tu les as !

Je regardai le premier, qui dormait comme un bienheureux, tjs enroulé dans ma paume. Lui serait relativement le plus facile, à la limite ...  
_Pas comme l'autre ...  
_Je regardai vers ma veste. Ses yeux jaunes me scrutaient tranquillement, du fond de sa cachette.  
_Non ... Elle, ça allait être une forte tête.  
_Je soupirai, ne parvenant à choisir.  
- ... je vais y réfléchir. On doit trouver comment on peut s'en servir.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air peu convaincu, sachant très bien que je ne cherchais qu'à gagner du temps, mais bon les bébés allaient pas pousser en une nuit ... Jinta releva la tête :  
- dites ... les p'tites crevettes là ... elles vont vite avoir la dalle ! Et on devrait rapidement leur mettre l'idée dans la tête qu'on est pas leur casse-croûte !

Je penchai la tête, lâchant un sourire mielleux :  
- de ce côté là, pas de souci ...  
Ils me regardèrent tous les 3 d'un air méfiant. Ils n'aimaient pas quand je souriais comme ça ...  
- ... j'ai un plan.  
_Et ils n'aimaient PAS DU TOUT mes plans._

Toshirô marmonna, après avoir entendu mon idée du siècle (ou pas) :  
- c'est une idée de merde.  
Jinta lui jeta un regard agacé, mais ne le fit pas taire. Le décoloré n'avait pas tellement tort cette fois ... Je repris :  
- écoute, ils vont vite grossir. Donc va falloir qu'on aie rapidement des grosses quantités de viande, tous les jours.  
- ... oui je sais, mais ça ...  
- ... et nous aussi on aura de quoi grailler.  
- ...

Le ventre de Momo poussa une plainte, ce qui acheva de convaincre son homme.  
- ... bon. On essaie. UNE fois. Si ca rate, je m'en fous mais on cherche un autre plan.  
Je souris, amusée.  
- deal.  
On passa la journée à élaborer notre piège, et au crépuscule, on se regarda, épuisés mais ravis.  
_Ca allait peut être marcher ...  
_- demain à l'aube, on passe à l'attaque !  
Les garçons échangèrent un regard excité, et on remonta dans l'arbre, où nos bébés raptors nous attendaient, surveillés par Hinamori. Ils avaient forci, tenant sur leurs pattes à présent, et jouant les uns avec les autres.  
La mini-Eleanor avait généralement le dessus, étant plus audacieuse et plus forte que les autres.

Toshirô redescendit chasser avec Jinta, et nous ramenèrent un petit edmonsaurus, qu'ils avaient trouvé mourant, la patte brisée dans une racine d'arbre. Une rare aubaine... D'autant que leur viande était particulièrement tendre.  
Les bébés raptors s'excitèrent en sentant la viande cuire, et piaillaient allègrement.  
On leur donna alors leur premier repas ... Qu'ils adorèrent, se bâfrant jusqu'à être repus.  
On termina notre repas à notre tour, les observant à la lueur du feu. Celui de Jinta et le mien continuaient de se taquiner, cherchant à se mordre les pattes.  
Celui de Momo s'était endormi en boule à ses pieds, tandis que celui de Toshirô se faisait peur tout seul avec son ombre, se flanquant des trouilles pas possibles. Et la petite rouge était blottie à mi-chemin entre le feu et mes pieds, regardant les flammes d'un oeil mi-clos.  
Jinta lâcha un sourire amusé :  
- on devrait leur donner des noms ...  
Toshirô se départit d'un sourire sardonique, et désigna tour à tour chaque bébé :  
- Grincheux, Atchoum, Joyeux et ... Simplet !  
On pouffa de rire.

Momo caressa doucement le sien :  
- je pense que je vais l'appeler Hope.  
Jinta sourit, amusé, tandis que Toshirô prenait la relève :  
- le mien ... Charlie !  
On le regarda, surpris :  
- Charlie ?  
- Charlie Chaplin !  
On éclata de rire, et le petit Charlie nous jeta un coup d'oeil, avant de se retourner et de se payer une branche._ Ca lui allait définitivement bien.  
_Je regardai les miens, songeuse.  
- ... lui ... Kid.  
Jinta me fit un sourire, et réfléchit un instant, avant d'enchaîner :  
- la mienne ... Maggy. Comme mon chat.  
Je souris. Son bébé raptor faisait certes la taille d'un chaton ... Mais plus pour très longtemps !

On se regarda, ravis de nos petits noms. Hope, Charlie, Kid et Maggy.  
Et les yeux se posèrent sur la petite dernière, qui leva la tête sur nous. Jinta me demanda :  
- et elle ?

La petite raptor rouge me regarda tranquillement, les flammes dessinant des ombres sur elle, semblant attendre.  
_Comme si elle savait ...  
_Et son nom, venu de nulle part dans mon esprit, glissa tout seul de mes lèvres :  
- ... Gaïa.

Le silence se fit dans notre arbre, semblant sceller le baptême de la petite rouge.  
_Gaïa, la Terre Première. Gaïa, celle qui les unit tous.  
_Je souris à la petite raptor :  
- hey ... Gaïa.  
Elle émit un léger grondement, et se retourna de nouveau vers le feu.  
- ... elle a quelque chose, celle là ...  
Je ne répondis pas.  
Mais je le savais déjà au fond de moi ... Je ne parviendrais pas à la dresser. Elle était née sauvage ... Et m'avait certes adoptée, mais se contentait de nous tolérer.  
_Elle attendait son heure._


	2. Adieu, Blackberry

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, on mit notre plan à exécution. On resta tapis dans un arbre, attendant patiemment un brachiosaure dont on avait repéré les traces, passant visiblement chaque jour par là, avec un énorme tas de fruits.  
On avait fabriqué un piège, plutôt primitif : un gigantesque trou tapissé de pics aiguisés, que l'on avait passé la nuit à creuser. On n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, Toshirô se tendit, nous chuchotant d'une voix excitée :  
- il arrive ...  
Sous nos regards avides, l'énorme mastodonte s'approcha pesamment, attiré par l'odeur appétissante des fruits empilés, et sans méfiance, mit un pied dans sa tombe. Il fit trembler la terre en s'écroulant dans le piège, et ne résista pas bien longtemps, perdant tout son sang, tandis qu'on l'achevait avec des pieux.  
On hurla de joie, se jetant dans les bras les uns des autres, sautant sur l'énorme ventre du monstre préhistorique.  
Puis on passa la journée à ramener des énormes morceaux de viande, qu'on s'empressait de mettre dans une grosse fosse à viande, également creusée pendant la nuit, avec des feux tout autour pour écarter les éventuels charognards.

Les petits carnassiers devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, attirés par l'odeur de sang, mais se contentaient de rôder dans l'ombre de la forêt alentour, tandis qu'on se dépêchait de recueillir les derniers gros morceaux de chair, avant de décider qu'on en avait assez pour plusieurs semaines ...  
On retourna à notre arbre, ravis, et nos raptors piaillaient d'excitation, sentant le sang frais sur nous. Mais pas un seul ne nous mordit, ils attendaient fébrilement qu'on leur donne leur part.

_Ils nous respectaient.  
_On échangea des sourires fatigués.  
Au moins, jusque là, tout se passait comme prévu ...

Quelques jours plus tard, on décida de s'installer un peu plus loin, parce que nos petits protégés n'allaient pas indéfiniment rester dans un arbre ... On remballa donc nos affaires, tandis que les mini-raptors, à présent de la taille de gros compsy, sautillaient autour de nous, sentant que quelque chose se passait.  
La viande qu'ils ingurgitaient chaque jour les faisait rapidement grandir.  
Je sifflai, Kid et Gaïa s'approchèrent de moi avec des petits cris interrogatifs. Ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille, Kid était le seul que Gaïa ne malmenait pas, et ils se partageaient chaque soir la chaleur de mon ventre, sans chamaillerie.  
- venez là !  
Je tapotai l'intérieur de ma veste, et les deux petits dinos reconnurent le signal, et s'y précipitèrent, se blottissant sans protester contre ma chaleur.  
Suivant Jinta qui tenait Maggy contre lui, je descendis au sol, et on partit vers la lisière.  
Au bout d'un moment, j'ouvris ma veste, et décidai de tenter une expérience : je les fis sauter au sol.  
Mes compagnons me regardèrent d'un air écarquillé :  
- tu fais quoi ? Ils vont se sauver !  
- ... on verra.  
Kid et Gaïa regardaient autour d'eux d'un air surpris, découvrant autre chose que de la sciure d'arbre et des branches. De l'herbe ... des feuilles ... de la terre. Gaïa commença à s'éloigner, je sifflai impérativement. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, et revint docilement, tandis que Kid se rapprochait également.  
Je repris ma marche, les 2 bébés raptors sagement sur mes talons.  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mes comparses, ravie. Ils décidèrent de m'imiter, lâchant leurs petits protégés, et les rappelant à l'ordre au premier écart.  
Charlie, pourtant le plus perturbateur, se montrait sage comme une image dès que Hitsugaya, son Ô maître vénéré, élevait la voix.  
Je souris.  
On formait vraiment un drôle de tableau ... 4 survivants et une ribambelle de bébés raptors qui les suivait comme des petits poussins !  
Jinta partit en éclaireur devant nous suivi de son petit poussin, qui zigzaguait dans son sillage.  
On marcha une bonne partie de l'après midi, avant que Jinta ne nous rejoigne, ravi, clamant qu'il avait trouvé notre futur nid ... On le suivit.

3 énormes chênes qui avaient poussé ensemble sur une colline avec de petits arbustes, avec une falaise derrière. On n'aurait que 3 côtés à surveiller ... Et on pourrait s'aménager un abri dans la falaise au cas où.  
Les racines des 3 arbres formaient une sorte de large tanière, où nos raptors seraient à l'abri des intempéries et du froid. Et nous, nous avions de quoi bâtir une superbe cabane dans les branches supérieures, hors de portée des spino et des t-rex ...

_C'était parfait._

On poussa des cris de joie, contaminant les bébés raptors qui se mirent à piailler et à sautiller, courant et se roulant dans l'herbe épaisse, ne comprenant rien à notre joie, mais ravis d'enfin pouvoir gambader à leur aise.  
On passa plusieurs jours à aller chercher du bois pour construire la cabane, accompagnés de nos petits toutous de compagnie, qui nous suivaient de près, comme liés à nous par un fil invisible.  
Rapidement, on fut confortablement installés, dans une sommaire cabane cachée dans les hauts feuillages, et on partait chaque jour découvrir notre nouveau territoire.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, on reprit la chasse, pour combler nos réserves qui diminuaient à une vitesse affolante, au fur et à mesure que nos lézards grandissaient. On décida d'emmener nos recrues avec nous, pour les tester.  
_On ne fut pas déçus ...  
_L'intelligence des raptors dépassait tout ce qu'on avait imaginé.  
Ils nous reconnaissaient individuellement, et avaient assimilé le sifflement de leur propriétaire sitôt la première fois qu'ils l'avaient entendu, et ne l'avaient plus jamais confondu ni ignoré.  
Ils nous suivaient comme notre ombre, silencieux, nous regardaient continuellement et tentaient de nous imiter en tout point.  
Mais le plus surprenant restait leur capacité de communication.  
Ils semblaient presque comprendre ce qu'on leur disait ... Mieux qu'un chien.  
_De plus, ils communiquaient entre eux ... Parfois à distance._

Plus d'une fois, sans le vouloir, Jinta, en suivant Maggy, rabattit sur moi des proies, et il ne me restait plus qu'à les abattre, alertée par Kid ou Gaïa ...  
Nous soupçonnions les raptors de communiquer pour se transmettre leurs positions et celle de la proie.  
A quelques semaines à peine, ils se montraient déjà de redoutables alliés, participant désormais à toutes nos chasses.  
Parfois, ils faisaient des erreurs, emportés par l'inexpérience et l'excitation, mais comprenaient vite la leçon, et ne refaisaient jamais deux fois la même erreur.  
Autre fait constaté : une fois qu'un jeune avait fait une connerie, aucun des 4 autres ne la répétait.  
_Ils se parlaient._

Avec Jinta, on en discutait souvent à mi-voix tous les deux le soir, dans notre couche de paille.  
On pensait qu'on devait rester plus forts et plus malins qu'eux, sous peine de se voir reprendre le pouvoir et se faire croquer un jour ...  
Mais il semblait qu'on s'inquiétait pour rien. Les jeunes raptors, maintenant gros comme des chiens, ne nous manifestaient que le plus grand respect et la plus grande affection.  
Charlie s'était affirmé dans son rôle de pitre de la classe, il ne cessait de nous faire rire, et vouait une adoration sans bornes à Toshirô, qui le lui rendait bien. On ne se lassait pas de voir le jeune homme habituellement si taciturne, aux rares sourires, éclater de rire devant les gaffes de son petit protégé.  
Momo et Hope développaient leur complicité à un point qui ne cessait de nous surprendre. Son raptor se comportait comme un véritable chien de garde.  
Maggy, quand à elle, se plaisait dans le rôle de rabatteuse, adorant courir dans les bois, débusquer les proies et les filer au train, les dirigeant sournoisement vers ses partenaires.  
Elle était la plus agile et la plus rapide, devançant toujours les autres lorsqu'ils filaient tous ensemble sur la plaine.  
Kid, lui, c'était l'égorgeur.  
Tapi dans les fourrés, il pouvait faire des bonds de plusieurs mètres, accrocher sa victime de ses griffes meurtrières, puis, de ses mâchoires de bulldozer, trancher les gorges comme du beurre.  
En quelques secondes, tout était fini.

Gaïa était le chef d'orchestre de cette sérénade funèbre. Lorsque je lui désignais une proie, d'un cri presque inaudible, elle lançait Maggy, Charlie et Hope dans une attaque qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Les 3 jeunes raptors débusquaient la bête, et Gaïa les guidait tout droit vers Kid, qui les attendait, tapi dans l'ombre.  
_On était pratiquement devenus inutiles, dans la manoeuvre ...  
_Ils apprenaient si vite que parfois ils semblaient savoir avant nous quelle bête nous allions traquer.

On était au milieu de l'automne, 3 mois plus tard. Un soir, après un festin royal -comme tous les soirs, maintenant ... avec les raptors, nous mangions désormais à notre faim-, je m'allongeai dos à Jinta, qui s'était adossé au tronc du chêne, face au feu.  
Il m'enlaça tendrement, et on regarda tranquillement le feu.  
L'autre couple étaient également enlacés, Hope endormi un peu plus loin.  
Charlie et Maggy se disputaient gentiment un reste de cuisse, tandis que Kid les regardait, tranquillement couché à quelques mètres du feu.  
Gaïa surgit du noir, près de nous, nous jeta un coup d'oeil, puis se redressa, et engloba la scène de son regard, semblant vouloir vérifier par elle-même que tout allait bien. Jinta esquissa un sourire :  
- une vraie reine ...  
Gaïa, visiblement satisfaite, s'approcha de nous, se roula en boule à côté de moi, gardant sa tête à portée de main, regardant le feu.  
Elle était la seule à ne pas craindre le feu, même si les autres avaient fini par s'y habituer, ils ne s'en approchaient jamais.  
Je caressai sa tête rugueuse, un profond soupir ébranla son corps, puis elle ferma les yeux.  
Je souris. L'homme aux cheveux rouges reprit, laissant ses longs doigts musclés glisser distraitement sur mon bras :  
- tu avais raison ...  
- mmh ?  
- à propos de garder les raptors.  
Je souris, me blottissant davantage contre lui, et tournai les yeux vers Gaïa :  
- elle a encore grandi.  
- ... ils sont gros comme des petits poneys maintenant.  
- c'est loin de leur taille d'adulte ?  
- ... encore un bon quart, je dirais.  
Je grattai doucement le crâne écailleux, et sentis la raptor gronder doucement de satisfaction, étirant et rétractant ses griffes de bonheur.  
_Ses 4 griffes.  
Comme sa mère.  
_C'était la seule, sur les 5, à avoir les 4 griffes sur ses pattes avant. Et murmurai, plus pour moi-même :  
- je me demande ... si c'est une espèce supérieure de raptors, ceux à 4 griffes ...  
- ... possible ... elle est différente. Plus grosse, plus intelligente. Plus ... adulte.  
Je gardai le silence, continuant de gratter la grosse tête rouge à côté de moi.  
Gaïa était devenue d'un magnifique rouge sombre, presque comme sa mère. Kid et Charlie étaient d'un brun couleur d'écorce, tandis que Hope était d'un noir comme l'encre. Quand à Maggy, elle était brun clair avec des rayures noires sur tout le corps.  
Ils étaient magnifiques.  
La phrase de mon homme tournait dans mes pensées, comme un moustique agaçant. "Gros comme des petits poneys" ...

_Des poneys ?  
_Je regardai de nouveau Gaïa, puis Kid.  
_Ils commençaient à avoir la bonne taille ...  
- ... _Jinta ?  
Une voix ensomeillée me répondit :  
- mmh ?  
Je souris :  
- ... on va dormir ?

Le lendemain, je mis mon plan à exécution, et pris des lanières de cuir, les attachai les unes aux autres.  
Momo s'approcha de moi, et fronça les sourcils. Puis elle murmura :  
- ... non ?  
Je lui répondis d'un sourire machiavélique, et elle soupira, malgré elle amusée.  
- y'a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles ...  
Je sifflai Kid, qui s'approcha docilement. Gaïa nous observa de sa place, tranquillement allongée dans l'herbe. J'avais désormais un sifflement différent pour chacun d'eux.  
J'ajustai les lanières sur la tête de Kid, qui secoua la tête paresseusement, mais ne broncha pas davantage, habitué au contact de mes mains.  
- ... pas de selle ?  
- ... va falloir faire sans.  
Elle réfléchit, s'approcha de Kid, qui lui donna un coup de tête amical.  
- ... il y a un centre équestre, de l'autre côté du village.  
Je la regardai, surprise. Et un large sourire de connivence nous réunit.  
En début d'après midi, on revenait avec les selles poussiéreuses, tandis que les garçons revenaient de la chasse, accompagnés des raptors, qui vinrent nous saluer de petits cris de bienvenue, reniflant les selles avec curiosité.  
- vous foutez quoi avec ça ?  
- ... Karin ...  
Je souris à Jinta. Il avait compris.  
- j't'ai dit que je montais pas à cheval ...  
- pas à cheval... A raptor !  
Toshirô écarquilla les yeux.  
Je m'approchai de Kid avec la selle, et tentai de l'ajuster sur son dos. Il râla, s'ébroua, mécontent.  
Mais la selle était parfaitement ajustée à son dos, juste derrière les omoplates, sans gêner ses épaules ...  
- ... incroyable.  
- on va les laisser s'y habituer, et les faire porter des charges petit à petit.  
Tous les raptors passèrent à la casserole, certains réagissant moins bien que d'autres, comme Charlie, qui se roulait dessus, ou Gaïa, qui mit la sienne en pièces, et levait la tête si haut que je ne pouvais lui mettre le filet.  
_Indomptable Gaïa._

Les jours passèrent, et nos futures montures s'habituaient aux sacs posés sur leurs dos, courant avec, chassant avec, dormant avec. Bientôt, ils se s'aperçurent même plus de la présence de ce handicap.  
Seule Gaïa refusait tout harnachement, et je n'insistais pas.  
Vint le jour où on décida que c'était l'heure de les monter. Ce qui était pas gagné !  
Je sifflai Kid, qui s'approcha au petit trot, et le déchargeai de son sac. Il secoua la tête, surpris de sa subite légèreté.  
Il était depuis longtemps habitué à ce que je lui saute au cou ou que je m'allonge sur lui lorsqu'il était couché pour l'embêter, et ne se formalisa donc pas lorsque je grimpai sur son dos.  
Je l'enjambai, le coeur battant à tout rompre, et glissai mes pieds dans les étriers, retrouvant la sensation familière du cuir entre mes jambes ...  
Un large sourire étira mes lèvres, et je grattai la tête de Kid, qui tourna la tête vers moi d'un air surpris, étonné de me voir perchée là.  
Mais il décida que ça ne le dérangeait pas, et se concentra sur la gratte que je lui prodiguais, grondant doucement.

_Bingo ... :)  
_Je décidai de le laisser aller à sa guise, tandis qu'il se mettait à marcher vers le ruisseau pour boire.  
- Momo ... à toi :)  
Elle déglutit, me regarda, regarda Hope, qui attendait près d'elle, nous regardant également.  
_Avait-il compris ?...  
_En tout cas, il se laissa enfourcher à son tour sans broncher, semblant même ravi. Il secoua la tête, partit au petit trot dans la plaine, suivi de Charlie, intrigué par cet étrange couple.  
- Kid !  
Le raptor leva la tête. Je pointai Hope et Momo du doigt :  
- va !  
Et le raptor partit les rejoindre, d'un léger trot allègre. Je pouffai de rire, il me jeta un coup d'oeil. on rattrapa Momo et Hope, qui riait aussi.  
- ... on fonce ?  
- euh ... att ... attends ... KARIIIIN !  
- KID ! GO !  
Le raptor comprit instantanément, et ses foulées s'allongèrent brusquement, m'emportant dans une course plus rapide que n'importe quel cheval. Hope suivait, avec sa cavalière cramponnée à son cou, riant comme une démente.  
Charlie gambadait à côté de nous, lançant des cris d'excitation. Comme s'il criait_ "moi aussi moi aussi !"  
_Et soudain, on vit Gaïa surgir à côté de nous, de ses longues foulées régulières et puissantes. Elle nous regardait, réfléchissant visiblement sur le phénomène, comme partagée entre l'envie et l'instinct.  
Elle me regarda, _et durant une seconde j'aurais juré que son oeil souriait.  
_On rejoignit les garçons à l'arbre, qui trépignaient comme des gamins qui voulaient leur tour de manège.  
Mais Charlie s'était déjà posté devant Hitsugaya, tournicotant autour de lui, tout fou, ne sachant comment le faire monter sur son dos à tout prix.  
Maggy, qui avait regardé la scène sans bouger, ne tenait également plus en place, sautillant autour de nous comme une folle, poussant des cris excités.  
Momo et moi on se regarda, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. On sortait vivantes d'une chevauchée digne des dieux ...  
Bon, maintenant, aux garçons !  
Je descendis de Kid, qui grogna, mécontent.  
_"Encooooooore !"  
_Je m'approchai de mon homme, qui restait campé sur ses jambes musclées, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés :  
- ... prêt ?  
- j'vais mourir ?  
- oui mais pas aujourd'hui ! allez ... appelle-la !  
Maggy s'approcha, trépignant d'impatience.  
- euh ... j'vais me faire éjecter.  
- calme-la.  
Jinta s'approcha de la tête de sa raptor, et se mit à parler à voix basse.  
Celle-ci cessa bientôt de s'agiter, et fut bientôt douce comme un marshmallow, les yeux mi-clos contre la bouche de son maître.

_Jinta, l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des raptors ..._

- redresse-toi ... Accroche-toi à son cou. Parle-lui comme d'habitude.  
Il me jeta un coup d'oeil narquois.  
- oui maîtresse.  
- ... lève les fesses, mets toi en équilibre juste au dessus de la selle. Et reste comme ça qd elle court, sinon tu vas ...  
- ... avoir mal au cul :)  
J'eus un sourire amusé, mes joues rosirent légèrement.  
- t'as pas eu mal au cul depuis quand toi ?

- bien ce que je pensais ... Ce soir tu vas prendre cher :)  
- ... JINTA !  
Mais il avait déjà lançé Maggy sur la plaine avec un petit rire sadique.  
- ... connard.  
Mais mon sourire atteignait mes oreilles. Ca faisait effectivement bien longtemps ... Trop longtemps, peut-être. Depuis qu'on était partis de la ville, au moins ... Chaque soir, on était tellement épuisés qu'on s'endormait directement ... Bref.  
Je suivais Maggy et Jinta du regard. Il se débrouillait pas mal, parfois il tapait du cul sur la selle, mais la jeune raptor le remettait à sa place d'un cri indigné. Qd soudain ils débusquèrent un lièvre, qui détala, surpris.  
Maggy le vit, bifurqua aussi sec.  
_Uh oh ... Jinta allait morfler.  
_Le cavalier aux cheveux couleur brique s'agrippa à son cou, crispé, mais déjà Maggy avait pris son appel, et avait bondi avec violence, oubliant complètement son cavalier, toute à sa course-poursuite.  
Je souris. _Douce vengeance ... !  
_Le problème avec les lapins, c'est qu'ils courent de droite à gauche ...  
Et Maggy le suivait comme son ombre, sa tête serpentant au ras du sol, et le dos suivant le mouvement.  
Le lapin pila net, espérant que la chasseuse se laisserait emporter par sa vitesse et le dépasserait.  
Mais Maggy n'était pas notre rabatteuse pour des prunes ...  
Elle vira aussi sec.  
Avec un sourire moqueur, je vis un objet volant (non) identifié planer dans les airs.  
Rassurée sur le sort de mon chéri, je me tournai vers l'autre couple. Charlie tournicotait autour d'eux, pressé de partir à son tour.  
- fais-le rester immobile !  
- Charlie ! pas bouger !  
Charlie répondit d'un cri joyeux, tendant la patte.  
Je pouffai de rire.  
- Charliiiiiiie ! PAS BOUGER !  
Charlie se coucha.  
- ... putain, Charlie ! debout ! ET PAS BOUGER !  
Charlie lui fit un gros câlin, tandis que Momo retenait à grand mal un fou rire derrière sa main, et que Toshirô lui jetait un regard furieux.  
- putain de bordel de merde de ... **CHARLIE** !  
Charlie sursauta, le regarda, surpris du ton de sa voix. Il couina.  
Et l'homme aux cheveux blancs se mordit la lèvre, horrifié d'avoir peiné son Bisounours. Il s'approcha, lui fit un gros câlin de la mort qui tue pendant que Momo dut s'asseoir, prise d'un fou rire.  
Charlie cessa enfin de bouger, et son maître put monter dessus.  
Momo commençait à peine à lui expliquer comment faire, que Charlie en eut marre d'attendre, et partit au grand trot, avec un Toshirô rebondissant comme un sac de patates sur son dos.  
Mécontent, Charlie secoua la tête puis fit un violent bond pour désarçonner son cavalier, qui décolla vers les étoiles.

Momo rappela Hope, et remonta dessus pour rejoindre son bien-aimé, qui boudait dans sa flaque de boue. Je me retournai, cherchant Kid du regard, mais je vis Gaïa s'approcher de moi d'un pas hésitant, la tête tournée vers Jinta qui filait au loin juché sur Maggy, suivi d'un Charlie fou ravi de sa sale blague !  
Je la regardai, me demandant ce qui lui trottait dans le bulbe.  
Elle se retourna vers moi, gratta le sol d'une patte impatiente, l'air agacée.  
- Gaïa ?  
Elle me fixa, puis s'approcha, tendant sa tête pour une caresse. Je lui grattai le crâne, amusée.  
Puis elle me poussa du museau. Je haussai un sourcil, sans comprendre.  
Elle me poussa de nouveau, cette fois vers son flanc. Je mis une main hésitante sur son garrot, pas sûre de comprendre, mais elle ne bougea pas.  
_Elle voulait que je monte dessus ?  
... Sérieux ?  
_Je me retournai, ravie de l'aubaine, et allai chercher une selle un peu plus loin par terre, mais lorsque je voulus revenir vers Gaïa, elle gronda méchamment et s'éloigna de quelques mètres.  
_... Uh ?  
_Je lâchai la selle pour voir. Elle s'approcha de nouveau.  
_... Oh ?  
_Je tendis une main vers la selle. Elle dénuda les crocs, et son grondement me donna la chair de poule.  
_... Bon ... pas de selle pour Madame, apparemment.  
_Je m'approchai d'elle de nouveau, les mains vides, et elle secoua la tête, satisfaite. Je m'approchai de son garrot, la surveillant. Mais elle me regardait tranquillement, ses yeux dorés remplis de curiosité.  
_Putain.  
Elle voulait définitivement que je la monte à poil.  
Bon ..._  
_Euh ... T'es mignonne mais je monte comment sans selle moi, grognasse ?_  
Réfléchissant, je vis une souche d'arbre un peu plus loin, et y appelai Gaïa, qui s'approcha, curieuse.  
Pile la bonne hauteur. Je levai la jambe au-dessus du dos de la raptor ... qui s'écarta. Et je tombai à plat ventre dans l'herbe.

_**PUTAIN GAïA !**_

Elle piailla joyeusement, on aurait cru qu'elle se poilait ... _C'était sûr qu'elle avait fait exprès, cette pute.  
_Je remontai sur la souche, Gaïa revint. S'écarta.  
Je tombai 5 ou 6 fois, et laissai tomber, elle avait pas du tout l'intention de me laisser la monter, mais bien de me faire tourner en bourrique !  
Je retournai à l'arbre, prévoyant d'appeler Kid, qui courait aux côtés de Maggy, Charlie et Hope, tous trois à présent montés par leurs cavaliers respectifs  
Mais Gaïa vint devant moi, me donna un petit coup de tête.  
- t'es chiante.  
Elle grogna gentiment.  
- m'en fous. T'es chiante quand même.  
Elle s'approcha de moi, me présentant son flanc. Et plia un peu les jarrets.  
_Putain. Bon ... Ok.  
J'essaie une dernière fois !  
_Je m'appuyai sur son dos, et l'enjambai ... Et me retrouvai sur le dos nu de la raptor rouge, sans vraiment réaliser.  
Mais le contact de son dos lisse et écailleux ne m'était pas familier ... Elle se redressa sur ses pattes.  
- ... ha ?...  
Gaïa banda tous ses muscles, s'accroupissant pratiquement au sol.  
- ... haaa ? ... **UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
**Elle avait bondi dans les airs, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, puis avait atterri dans l'herbe avec souplesse. Sauf que mon entrejambe fit une méchante rencontre avec sa colonne vertébrale.  
- **... AAAAAAÏÏÏE ! P**** de B****de M****** !  
**Mais Gaïa, bien décidée à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, s'était élancée à la poursuite de ses frères et soeur. Je m'agrippai comme je pus à son cou, mais c'était vraiment pas confortable ...  
J'avançai les fesses, croisai les jambes devant son poitrail. Là, c'était mieux ! Je me penchai sur elle avec un sourire :  
- File, Gaïa ... donne tout ce que t'as.  
Elle sembla m'entendre. Son oeil se tourna brièvement vers moi, et elle bondit. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus haut. M'entraînant dans une course vertigineuse, qui défiait toutes les lois de la gravité. La puissance de ses jarrets était sans pareille à côté de Kid, pourtant aussi entraîné qu'elle.  
Elle rattrapa les autres, et adapta son allure à la leur, tandis que leurs regards stupéfaits croisaient le mien.  
- Gaïa ?!  
- salut ! On va s'balader ?  
Des regards ravis me répondirent, et je me penchai sur Gaïa, qui sembla deviner mes pensées. Les cinq raptors filèrent comme des flèches, et disparurent dans la forêt.

On descendit de nos montures, et on leur donna double ration, avant de remonter dans l'arbre.  
- ... putain j'ai mal au cul.  
Ce qui m'attira un regard lubrique de Jinta. _J'allais quand même pas y couper, apparemment ...  
_Toshirô s'exclama, inhabituellement enjoué :  
- putain vous imaginez tout ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ? On peut aller bcp plus loin, bcp plus vite. on peut ...  
- ... retrouver les autres !  
On regarda Momo, choqués par l'espoir qui venait de renaître dans nos esprits. Je contrai d'un :  
- ils vont voir des raptors et nous tirer dessus à vue d'oeil ...

- bah, on va trouver un moyen !  
Rassérénés par cette nouvelle promesse, on alla se coucher. Et une fois allongés dans notre lit, Jinta me prit dans ses bras, je souris, me réjouissant d'avance... Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il s'était endormi. Je lâchai un soupir à rendre l'âme, puis tournai la tête vers la petite fenêtre, d'où je pouvais voir les étoiles.  
J'étais avec l'homme aux cheveux rouges comme de la braise depuis quelques mois avant l'apparition des dinos ... J'avais immédiatement été séduite par le jeune homme, grand et musclé, au regard goguenard et à la répartie toujours moqueuse ... Un large sourire toujours vissé à ses lèvres.  
Et le sexe ... Ah, le sexe. C'était matin midi et soir, et même plus, on ne ratait pas une occasion de se sauter dessus, s'oubliant dans des étreintes torrides.

Et maintenant ... Cette époque me semblait si loin.  
Je tournai la tête vers lui, observai son profil endormi, si viril. Et mon coeur devint lourd, trop lourd.  
_Quand avais-je commencé à me sentir comme ça ?_  
Avec tout ce qui nous arrivait ces temps-ci, on n'avait même plus le temps de penser à ce genre de futilités ...  
_Survivre, survivre, survivre ... Notre seul credo._  
Soudain, ne supportant plus ce poids si lourd qui semblait à présent m'étouffer, je me redressai, et écartai son bras sans le réveiller, puis descendis de l'arbre, avant de rentrer dans la caverne des raptors, m'attirant une rafale de regards ensommeillés. Une paire d'yeux jaunes brillait plus fort que les autres.  
_Gaïa. Elle ne dormait pas._  
Je la rejoignis, et me glissai entre ses griffes, qu'elle resserra autour de moi, avant de m'entourer de son long cou.  
Et je fermai les yeux, me blottissant contre sa douce chaleur, sentant mon coeur battre plus sereinement. Mais ma tristesse ne partit pas, elle. Je me battis un moment pour ne pas laisser mes larmes sortir.  
_Pourquoi étais-je si triste, à la fin ? C'était pas non plus un drame de pas faire panpan-cucul !_  
Mais rien à faire ... mon coeur semblait plus lourd que jamais. Epuisée, je frottai ma tête contre l'encolure de Gaïa, murmurant :  
- ... j'sais plus quoi penser, Gaïa ...  
Puis sentis le sommeil me submerger lentement. Une voix grave et basse résonna doucement dans ma tête, comme un rêve :  
_"quitte-le ..._"  
Mes yeux papillonèrent un instant, surprise. Mais non ... Je devais rêver debout. Je refermai lentement les yeux, et m'endormis instantanément.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle, sans incident majeur. On développait une toute nouvelle vie avec nos montures, agrandissant sans cesse notre terrain de chasse. Et à présent, on était tous synchro avec nos raptors, qui semblaient réagir à peine nos désirs s'étaient formulés dans nos têtes. _Comme s'ils lisaient dans nos pensées ...  
_Gaïa se laissait rarement monter, mais lorsque l'envie lui en prenait, je me payais des chevauchées fantastiques.  
Un jour, tandis qu'on préparait nos sacs au pied de l'arbre pour une expédition, Gaïa se dressa brusquement, aux aguets, rapidement imitée de ses frères et soeur.  
Ils fixaient tous la forêt.  
On s'immobilisa, saisissant nos armes, tendus.  
Quelques jours auparavant, on avait entendu un grondement de T-Rex assez proche.  
Etait-il revenu ?  
Gaïa poussa un cri. Un autre lui répondit.  
_Ça venait de la forêt.  
... Des raptors.  
_On se jeta des coups d'oeil effrayés, ne sachant que faire. Hope et Maggy s'agitèrent, nerveux.  
Mais Gaïa restait immobile, tendue comme un arc.  
Nos 5 raptors avaient désormais presque atteint leur taille adulte, leur garrot avoisinant facile 1m70. C'étaient des géants. Ils étaient rapides, malins et musclés ... Mais face à des raptors sauvages ?

On les vit sortir lentement du bois. _3 ... 5 ... non, 9.  
_9 raptors sauvages sortaient lentement du bois, le regard fixé sur les nôtres. Ils poussaient des cris, et seule Gaïa répondait. Les 4 autres devenaient de plus en plus nerveux. Et le silence fut, tandis que tous restaient immobiles, semblant attendre.  
Un dernier raptor sortit des fourrés, plus gros que les autres.  
_Rouge.  
Eleanor.  
_Elle marchait d'un pas lent, conquérant. Elle et Gaïa ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Soudain, Eleanor poussa un cri rauque, auquel Gaïa répondit instantanément.  
_Putain.  
_On recula légèrement vers l'arbre, prêts à grimper si une attaque se faisait sentir.  
Mais ils restaient immobiles ... Seule Eleanor marchait de long en large, sans nous quitter du regard.  
Gaïa fit quelques pas en avant, tandis que les 4 autres revenaient près de nous. Elle tourna la tête vers eux, vers nous. Puis me regarda silencieusement, indécise.  
_L'appel des siens ...  
_Pendant de longues secondes, son regard se promena entre eux et nous. Elle finit par secouer la tête, frustrée.  
Eleanor poussa de nouveau un grondement, plus puissant que les précédents.  
Gaïa n'y tint plus, et bondit vers eux.  
Eleanor s'approcha d'elle. Les deux raptors rouges se reniflèrent prudemment, le cou arqué, soufflant fortement.  
Les autres raptors s'approchèrent à leur tour pour la renifler, et sa mère lui donna un léger coup de tête, que Gaïa lui rendit.

_Allô Maman, ici Bébé ...  
_Je sentis mon coeur se serrer.  
Les deux raptors rouges étaient des copies conformes l'une de l'autre. L'une légèrement plus grande, plus musclée, couverte de cicatrices, face à son retour atavique, plus rouge, plus jeune, plus rapide.  
Eleanor nous regarda de nouveau, lanca encore son cri de ralliement, mais aucun des nôtres ne bougea, se contentant de s'agiter davantage.  
Les 9 autres raptors piaillèrent, et finirent par bondir dans les fourrés, disparaissant de nouveau dans la forêt.  
Eleanor leva la tête, reniflant nos odeurs, et gronda très bas.  
Mais Gaïa lui donna un coup de tête amical, qui sembla la calmer, et elle disparut à son tour dans la forêt.  
Gaïa garda la tête tournée vers la forêt, semblant écouter.  
Puis elle nous regarda.  
Je sentis mon coeur s'alourdir davantage, mais je l'avais toujours su.  
_Gaïa était des leurs, depuis sa naissance ...  
_Je murmurai, d'une voix si inaudible que personne n'entendit :  
- ... va.  
Peut-être qu'elle m'entendit quand même, je ne sus dire. La seconde d'après, elle avait disparu.  
Jinta me rejoignit, me serra dans ses bras. Mais je me sentais glacée, et sa chaleur ne me faisait aucun effet. _Gaïa était partie ..._  
- ... ça va ?  
- mmh.  
- Karin ... elle aurait fini par partir un jour.  
- ... mmh.  
Jinta m'enlaça, me coupant du monde, et une larme coula sur ma joue, se mêlant à la poussière.  
_Bye bye, Gaïa ..._

On reprit notre vie habituelle, entre les expéditions, la chasse et la culture de fruits. On avait réalisé un petit potager près de l'arbre, et quelques pousses commençaient à pointer, pr le plus grand plaisir de Momo, qui se lassait de la viande ! Gaïa n'était jamais réapparue, même si parfois nous entendions des cris de raptors au loin, lorsqu'une chasse avait été fructueuse.  
_Gaïa ...  
Comment tu vas ?_

L'hiver débuta. Les matins, l'herbe était recouverte d'une pellicule de givre. Toshirô revint de la réserve, le visage sombre :  
- il ne reste plus grand chose ...  
- on va à la chasse ?  
- on va devoir aller plus loin ... Les dinos sont devenus rares ici avec le froid.

- ... tu veux dire ...  
- oui. Il faut partir d'ici.  
Un lourd silence plana dans la cabane, nous laissant le temps d'encaisser la mauvaise nouvelle. Jinta me regarda, un sourire triste aux lèvres que je ne lui connaissais pas :  
- on reviendra au printemps ...

_... Vraiment ?_

2 jours plus tard, les raptors étaient chargés, prêts à partir. Ils étaient nerveux, sentaient le changement dans l'air.  
Je soupirai, regardant la cabane dissimulée dans les branchages.  
_Reviendrait-on un jour ?  
_Jinta me rejoignit, m'enlaça.  
- ... on reviendra.  
Je souris. Il avait lu dans mes pensées.

On erra de longues journées dans le froid, se nourrissant de maigres dinos et de carcasses qu'on trouvait sur notre passage.  
Mais le froid se faisait de plus en plus vif chaque jour ... Même les raptors le supportaient mal, et faiblissaient, notre allure ralentissant de jour en jour. Nous parlions de moins en moins, engourdis par le froid, qui nous mordait jusqu'à l'os, malgré nos épaisses tenues.  
_Putain, quand est ce que cet hiver allait se terminer ?  
_Les proies se faisaient toujours plus rares, et les tempêtes de neige étaient devenus notre lot quotidien.  
Charlie et Maggy furent les premiers à refuser de partir, un matin.  
Jinta tenta d'obliger Maggy, mais elle lui gronda dessus pour la première fois, de méchante humeur.  
On se regarda les uns les autres, sans savoir que faire. Rester ici, c'était se vouer à une mort lente et certaine ...

Soudain, un rugissement déchira l'air froid, gelant le sang dans nos veines.  
Les raptors se figèrent.  
_T-Rex.  
Putain non, pas maintenant !  
_Mais le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pas, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
_Il nous avait flairés.  
Bordel.  
_On lança nos raptors dans la neige, et cette fois Maggy ne se fit pas prier.  
Mais le T-Rex nous avait pris en chasse pour de bon, et en se retournant, on le vit surgir des bois, nous voir, et accélérer sa foulée.  
_On était foutus.  
_Un T-Rex ne s'attaquait pratiquement jamais à des raptors ... Mais en cette période de famine hivernale, tout était bon à prendre.  
Et nos raptors s'enfoncaient dans la neige épaisse, alourdis par notre poids, tandis que le T-Rex gagnait du terrain.  
Momo arrêta brusquement Hope dans une gerbe de neige, son regard déterminé, et je lui hurlai, les yeux écarquillés :  
- MOMO ! VIENS !  
Mais elle tourna Hope face au prédateur, et sortit son sifflet.  
Hope, en bon chien de garde, poussa un rugissement menaçant, mais le T-Rex répondit en birfurquant vers lui, décidant visiblement d'en faire son quatre-heures.  
- **MOMOOOOO !  
**Les garçons, entendant mon cri de détresse, firent volte-face.  
Un rugissement monstrueux trancha l'air, si puissant que la terre trembla. On se plaqua tous les mains sur les oreilles tant c'était insoutenable.  
Le T-Rex s'arrêta net.  
_Elle avait soufflé dans son sifflet ...  
_L'énorme carnivore gronda, incertain, regarda autour de lui, cherchant le spinosaure.  
Momo prit une grande inspiration, et souffla de nouveau, de toutes ses forces, avec toute sa rage.  
Un hurlement encore plus épouvantable déchira le ciel, et on eut l'impression que nos tympans se déchiraient. Nos raptors, alarmés par le premier rugissement, s'affolèrent cette fois-ci, tentant de fuir avec des cris stridents.  
Le tyrannosaure, sonné, recula de quelques pas, regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Son regard accrocha la jeune fille, accrochée à Hope comme à une bouée de sauvetage, qui osait à peine respirer, blanche.  
Pendant la saison chaude, il aurait sûrement détalé ... Mais sa faim devait tellement le tenailler qu'il oublia l'hypothétique spinosaure, et bondit vers elle.  
Hope paniqua et fit un écart violent, qui désarçonna sa cavalière, et détala sans demander son reste.  
Le T-rex fonçait sur elle.  
J'entendis les garçons tirer derrière moi, déchargeant leurs mitraillettes, mais les balles semblaient lui faire l'effet de moustiques.  
Je lançai Kid en avant, poussant un hurlement.  
J'entendis vaguement Jinta crier derrière moi.

_**MOMO !  
**_Mais une flèche sombre passa devant moi, nous laissant pratiquement sur place.  
_Charlie !?  
_Le raptor sombre filait comme le son, semblant voler sur la neige. Toshirô, presque invisible sur son dos, le dirigeait tout droit vers le monstre déchaîné.  
Assise dans la neige, Momo avait levé son arme, et tirait inutilement sur le monstre qui se rapprochait, prêt à la cueillir.  
Toshirô, en s'approchant, saisit une grenade et la jeta entre eux.  
Une épaisse fumée blanche s'éleva dans les airs, et la jeune fille reprit ses esprits, fit des roulés-boulés dans la neige, s'écartant de la trajectoire du tyrannosaure, qui n'attrapa que de la neige, là où elle se tenait, 2 secondes plus tôt.  
Il se redressa, rugit, énervé par la fumée.  
Un éclair noir jaillit, bondissant sur son dos, le faisant rugir de nouveau.  
_Hope ! Il était revenu !  
_Toshirô profita de la diversion, lançant Charlie vers sa bien-aimée. Il hurla son nom en tendant la main. Elle le vit, se redressa, et il l'attrapa au passage. Les mâchoires du T-rex claquèrent dans le vide juste derrière eux, nous faisant frôler la crise cardiaque ... Mais Charlie s'éloigna rapidement, les emmenant un peu plus loin.  
Le carnivore de 6mètres de haut s'agitait, tentant d'attraper le gêneur sur son dos.  
_Hope n'allait pas tenir longtemps ...  
_On vit Charlie s'agiter, pousser un grondement de rage, et soudain, il catapulta brutalement ses deux cavaliers dans la neige, avant de filer vers le T-rex, ses étriers battant ses flancs.  
- **CHARLIE !  
**Au même moment, je sentis une violente secousse, et me retrouvai à manger la neige jusque dans les sinus sans rien comprendre, ainsi que Jinta, pendant que Kid et Maggy s'élançaient sur le champ de bataille, après nous avoir cavalièrement désarçonnés.  
Ils atteignirent le monstre juste après Charlie, et bondirent sur son dos, le faisant chanceler.

_Putain.  
C'était un cauchemar.  
_Les jeunes raptors ne savaient comment tuer un si gros gibier ... surtout pourvu de crocs mortels.  
Le T-rex s'agita de droite à gauche, tentant d'éjecter ses assaillants. Les corps de Maggy, Charlie et Hope se balancaient dans les airs, mais leurs mâchoires tenaient bon. Ils poussaient des grondements affreux, qui nous vrillaient le coeur.  
Et Kid ? Putain il était où ?! Je l'avais perdu de vue dans la fumée, s'était-il fait écraser dans la mêlée ?!  
Charlie mordit plus fort, le T-rex hurla de douleur, et se plia vivement en deux, attrapant le raptor entre ses dents, et le jeta dans les airs. Le corps du raptor fit une large parabole et retomba dans une gerbe de neige, immobile.  
_**Charlie !?  
**_Mais une torpille jaillit de la fumée, sautant à la gorge du T-rex, qui avait baissé sa garde, et lui arracha la carotide avec une précision de chirurgien.  
Une gerbe de sang gicla dans les airs, arrosant la neige immaculée.  
_Kid !  
L'éventreur avait encore fait des étincelles.  
_Le T-Rex voulut rugir, mais seule de l'écume rose sortit de sa gueule, et il tituba, secouant la tête.  
Hope lui bondit sur la tête, plantant ses griffes dans sa gorge, et lui arracha l'autre carotide, l'achevant.  
La terre trembla violemment sous le choc des 8 tonnes qui heurtaient le sol, sans vie.  
Les 3 raptors, la tête couverte de sang, poussèrent un hurlement de victoire si sinistre qu'on se boucha les oreilles, nos tripes remontant jusqu'à la bouche.  
On rejoignit le jeune couple en courant, inquiets :  
- vous allez bien ?  
Toshirô hocha la tête, soutenant une Momo qui chancelait, plus pâle qu'un fantôme.  
On se regarda tous les 4, tremblants, conscients qu'on venait d'échapper à la mort de près, cette fois ci.  
- et Charlie ?  
On se redressa vivement, ayant presque oublié le raptor fauve.  
Mais l'interpellé nous rejoignait déjà, accompagné de ses frères et soeur, boitillant d'une patte.  
Toshirô courut à sa tête, inquiet comme une petite maman :  
- putain, sa patte !  
Charlie lui tendit une patte crochue, l'air ravi. _Cette fois il avait bon, hein, dis ?  
... Presque, Charlie ... Presque !  
_

- ... bon. Au moins on a de la bouffe !  
- on se grouille ... Avec tous les cris, m'étonnerait pas que ça attire un spino !  
- Jinta ! parle pas de malheur !  
Malgré tout un peu flippés, on se dépêcha de découper la viande encore chaude et fumante. Les raptors étaient surexcités, sautant et criant autour de la grande carcasse, fêtant leur victoire, leurs têtes recouvertes de sang nous faisant penser à des peintures de guerre.  
_Bon ... en même temps y'avait de quoi, ils avaient assuré, les lézards !  
_- c'est bon, on est chargés au maximum là !  
- allez, on y va !

Les raptors portaient chacun un gros chargement de viande, et on avait décidé de ne pas les monter, pour ne pas les surcharger. Lorsqu'ils nous virent reprendre la route, ils grognèrent, interloqués, avant de se regarder entre eux, et de pousser des cris stridents. On se retourna, étonnés de ne pas les voir suivre. Ils restaient à côté des restes du T-Rex, visiblement en train de comploter.  
_Il se passait quoi là ?  
_Hope s'approcha de la cuisse du T-Rex, arrachant un énorme morceau d'un geste vif. Kid l'imita, avec l'autre cuisse.  
On regardait leur petit manège sans comprendre.  
Maggy se pencha, brisa la colonne vertébrale avec difficulté, et s'empara d'un gros bout de la cage thoracique, la traînant derrière elle.  
Restait Charlie, qui semblait face à un cruel dilemne, hésitant entre la tête, un gros morceau d'intestin (forcément rempli de merde, connaissant Charlie), et la queue. Il courait de l'un à l'autre, piaillant de frustration.  
Même si on ne comprenait rien, on regardait le spectacle, amusés. Et on vit Charlie qui semblait finalement se décider pour la queue, la traînant derrière lui comme un arbre mort, fier comme Artaban.  
Toshirô marmonna :  
- ... fallait qu'il prenne la queue ...  
Momo lui fit un sourire mutin, qui finit par lui arracher un sourire.  
Et les 4 raptors nous rattrapèrent, passant devant nous la tête haute, drapés dans leur fierté blessée.

On se regarda d'un air ahuri.  
Et Momo finit par lâcher un petit rire :  
- ... je pense qu'on les a vexés !  
- quoi ?  
- ils sont vexés qu'on aie laissé autant de restes ... Un raptor ne laisse que les os.  
On reprit notre voyage, les regardant galérer devant nous. Maggy était la plus ralentie, ayant été la plus gourmande. Mais elle finit par trouver l'astuce, mangeant son butin au fil de la route, l'allégeant par la même occasion ...  
Qd à Charlie, il était irrécupérable. Portant la queue rigide du T-rex en travers de sa gueule, il se retrouva plus d'une fois bloqué entre 2 arbres, et on l'entendait pleurnicher au loin

L'hiver était devenu plus doux, plus supportable, et nous avions recommencé à parcourir de plus grandes distances de jour en jour. Mais du coup nos espoirs de revenir aux 3 chênes centenaires s'amenuisait chaque jour ...  
_Et mon espoir secret de revoir Gaïa mourait avec.  
_On finit par arriver devant une rivière, et on hésita.  
_La traverser ? La longer ?  
_...  
On tenta de la longer, mais la rivière bifurquait à angle droit, nous ramenant là d'où on venait.  
_Bon ... Traverser.  
_On tenta de trouver un passage à gué, sans plus de succès, la rivière ayant grossi, avec la fonte des neiges due au redoux ...  
Les garçons échangèrent un coup d'oeil résigné. Momo et moi on grimaça, sachant ce que ça voulait dire.  
- bon. On doit traverser le plus vite possible. Sinon ... On va s'engourdir. Et geler sur place.  
On déglutit.  
- et les raptors ?  
- ils suivront ... J'espère.  
- on peut pas traverser dessus ?  
- on risque de les ralentir ... voire de les noyer. On y va d'abord, et vous suivez ...

Les garçons se jetèrent à l'eau, et on les entendit lâcher des cris de douleur, tant l'eau était glaciale, mais ils se mirent à nager rapidement, nous appelant.  
_Bon. Qd faut y aller, faut y aller ...  
_J'inspirai profondément, et glissai dans la rivière, en m'accrochant à une racine. Le froid fut tel que j'eus le souffle coupé, mais Jinta me hurla :  
- NAGE ! MAINTENANT !  
Je me lançai dans l'eau glacée, mais le courant était plus fort que prévu, et j'avançais trop lentement. Momo se jeta à son tour dans l'eau hivernale.  
Sur la berge, les raptors suivaient notre descente en courant et couinant, inquiets.  
J'en étais même pas à la moitié, que mes jambes étaient déjà plus qu'engourdies par le froid, ma nage ne faisant plus que me maintenir à la surface. Je tournai la tête en arrière, vis Momo qui nageait péniblement derrière moi, toute blanche, les lèvres violettes.  
Un grand fracas se fit entendre plus haut, et on tourna la tête, pour voir un énorme tronc d'arbre arraché par le courant tomber dans la rivière, et se laisser emporter dans le courant tumultueux.  
_Droit sur nous.  
- _putain !_  
_- **FONCEZ !  
**Mais son cri était inutile, l'adrénaline déchargée dans notre sang nous réchauffa brusquement, et nous rendit quelques forces. On redoubla de vigueur pour atteindre l'autre bord.  
J'entendis les raptors crier, et soudain, ce fut le trou noir.

_Noir.  
Tout noir._

Je tournai la tête autour de moi, mais ne voyais rien, même pas mes mains devant mon visage. Je voulus crier, mais pas un son ne sortit de ma bouche.  
_  
Je rêvais ?  
Que s'était-il passé ?  
La rivière ? Où étais-je ?  
Où était Jinta ?_

Je voulus bouger, mais mes jambes étaient comme dans une boue visqueuse jusqu'à la taille, et je ne faisais que couler davantage.

_Putain j'étais où ?_

Je voulus crier de nouveau.  
Mais seul le silence sortit de ma bouche, une fois encore.  
Toujours tout noir.

_Où étaient les autres ?_

J'avais cessé de remuer, cessé de me battre, tous mes efforts étaient réduits à néant. Aucune hostilité. Juste de l'immobilité.

_Respirais-je toujours ?  
J'en savais rien._

Une lumière était passée au loin ... Si loin que j'avais cru rêver. Et puis elle avait disparu. Je tentai de me débattre encore un moment, jusqu'à fermer les yeux d'épuisement.

Je rouvris les yeux. J'avais dormi ? Depuis quand j'étais là ? J'avais perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace ... Etais-je là depuis 5 minutes ? 5 mois ? 5 ans ?

_Et les autres ...  
Etaient ils ... ?_

Je finis par m'habituer à l'obscurité totale, restant juste debout là, immobilisée par la boue solide, la tête vide. Attendant.  
Attendant juste que le temps passe.  
Tout allait bien, maintenant.

_Gaïa ...  
Comment vas-tu ?_

La lumière était repassée, plusieurs fois, toujours plus proche, semblant se promener dans les ténèbres, mais je ne pouvais l'appeler, et elle restait hors de portée de ma main.  
J'avais fini par cesser d'espérer, de bouger, d'essayer de parler.

_Noir ...  
Tout noir._

Les ténèbres étaient devenues mon monde.  
Les lumières me taquinaient parfois, éclairant à leur passage des murs mouvants, qui grouillaient de formes mouillées et remuantes.

_C'était vivant._

Et puis les lumières disparaissaient, et les formes n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

J'avais l'impression que les lumières n'étaient plus revenues depuis des années, me laissant comme oubliée dans ce nulle-part.  
J'étais devenue une part de la boue, une part de l'obscurité, une part du silence.  
Mon corps n'existait plus, s'étant peu à peu mêlé à la substance qui me retenait prisonnière.  
J'avais oublié tous mes sens, perdu toute faculté de penser.  
Parfois, des mots semblaient flotter ... Mais était ce dans l'air ? Ou dans ma tête ? Etais-je même toujours en train de penser, ou de délirer ?  
La lumière revint, dansant devant moi, semblant me narguer. Je m'en détournai, recherchant l'obscurité sécurisante, la chaleur de ma boue, de ma niche.  
Mais elle s'approcha, illuminant une fois de plus les murs, révélant de nouveau les choses se contorsionnant dessus.  
Je me détournai, tentant de m'arracher à cette vision cauchemardesque, voulus m'éloigner, m'arracher de cette chose qui déchirait ma protection, me mettant à nu.  
Et la lumière s'approcha encore, presque à portée de main.  
Les monstres des murs s'agitèrent violemment, et se jetèrent sur moi, pour me retenir.  
Et pour la première fois, j'entendis leurs hurlements, des hurlements inhumains, qui me déchirèrent le coeur.  
Je fis appel à toutes les forces qu'il pouvait me rester, arrachai mes bras au magma visqueux, et attrapai la lumière à pleines mains.

- ... bonjour Karin !

Je papillonai des yeux avec douleur, gémissant faiblement. Et finis par reconnaître les longs cheveux sombres et le visage de mon amie.  
_Momo ..._  
J'eus l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis des années.  
- ... hey ...  
Un sourire radieux irradia son visage, et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes contenues. J'esquissai un vague sourire :  
- ... chiale pas ...  
Elle pouffa.  
- ... combien de temps ?  
- 3 jours ... Le tronc d'arbre t'a frappée dans le dos, t'es tombée dans le coma. Et ...  
Je vis alors d'autres visages derrière elle, des visages inconnus.

_Impossible.  
_- ils nous ont trouvés, Karin ... Et ils nous ont tous sauvé la vie.  
Je vis une femme dans la cinquantaine, une grosse tresse brune sur la poitrine, accompagnée de 2 hommes, dont un avec les cheveux bruns ondulés attachés en queue de cheval, et un sourire impénétrable. L'autre avait de longs cheveux lisses et clairs, et son visage exprimait une grande douceur.  
U - Bonjour Karin ! Je m'appelle Unohana, voilà Kyôraku et Ukitake. Ukitake et moi sommes médecins ... Kyôraku est le chef de notre groupe.  
L'homme aux cheveux bruns me tapota le pied d'un air bienveillant :  
- tu vas bien, mais tu devrais te reposer encore quelque temps.  
Je ne pipais mot, dépassée par les évènements. Ukitake s'approcha avec un sourire chaleureux, et posa sa main chaude sur la mienne :  
- bienvenue parmi nous, Karin !  
Je m'assis péniblement, aidée de Ukitake et de Momo. Et relevai la tête, cherchant autour de moi :  
- ... Et Jinta ? Toshirô ?  
- ... il ... ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Toshirô est avec lui.  
_Sa voix avait tremblé.  
_Je fronçai les sourcils, regardant leurs visages tour à tour, sentant l'angoisse serrer lentement mon coeur, comme dans un étau. Unohana finit par parler, d'une voix monocorde.

H - ... qu-QUOI ?  
Je me redressai vivement, sentant le sang se retirer de mon visage.

Je m'appuyai sur le chambranle de la porte, soutenue par Momo. Toshirô était assis sur une chaise près du lit, et nos regards se croisèrent. Son regard avait changé ... Et son visage semblait avoir pris des années.  
Il finit par détourner le regard, se tournant vers le lit de nouveau.  
Je déglutis, sentant mon coeur battre difficilement, comme s'il était toujours englué dans la boue de mon coma.  
Jinta était allongé, recouvert d'un drap.  
Il était si grand ... Si musclé. Sa peau bronzée et zébrée d'égratinures plus ou moins profondes faisait un contraste détestable avec le drap blanc immaculé.  
Je regardai son visage, après une hésitation.  
Nous ayant entendus rentrer, il avait tourné la tête vers nous. Il avait un bandage autour du crâne.  
Je m'approchai maladroitement, les jambes tremblantes, le cerveau tapant un black-out.  
- ... J-Jinta ?  
Arrivée près de lui, je vis ses yeux ...  
Ses yeux si noirs, qui attendaient tranquillement que je me présente.

Il était amnésique.

- Bonjour !  
- ... Ji ...  
Mais Toshirô me coupa la parole d'une voix étrangement calme :  
- Jinta, je te présente Karin, qui voyage également avec nous.  
L'homme aux cheveux rouges se tourna de nouveau vers moi, le visage éclairé d'un sourire ravi :  
- oh, ok !  
Mais son sourire, bien que sincère, ne ressemblait en rien à ceux que je connaissais.  
- Toshirô m'a raconté qu'on s'est mangé un tronc d'arbre dans une rivière ... tu vas bien ?  
Mais mon coeur semblait être devenu un cratère, et les mots ne trouvaient plus le chemin de ma bouche. Momo me serra le bras, et je me repris tant bien que mal, souriant faiblement :  
- ... ouais ... ouais, je vais bien. Et ... toi ?  
- ça va ... Apparemment un peu amnésique !  
_Et ça te fait rire, connard ?  
_- ... mais ça devrait pas durer longtemps, non ?  
Unohana s'approcha, avec un regard impossible à déchiffrer :  
- je ne peux le dire avec certitude, ça peut durer quelques heures comme ...  
_Oh mon d ... Non ... ? _je me tournai vers elle, pâle comme un mort :  
- ... des semaines ?  
Elle me regarda d'un air triste. Et finit par répondre, à contre-coeur :  
- ... à vie.

Momo et moi étions assises sur un banc dehors, devant la vieille école désaffectée, qui servait de repaire à toute la bande de survivants qui nous avaient sauvé la vie.  
Ils étaient bien une cinquantaine.  
J'étais silencieuse, et Momo me tendit une barre de céréales, que je croquai machinalement.  
- ... ça va ?

- ... il ... il va se rappeler bientôt, Karin, t'inquiète pas !  
- t'en sais rien ...  
- ... tu vas lui dire ?  
- ... lui dire quoi ?  
- ... pour vous 2 ...  
- ... non.  
- pourquoi ?  
Je lui jetai un regard agacé :  
- "salut chéri, j'suis ta copine", la blague de mauvais goût !

- ... putain.  
- allez, il va se rappeler, Karin ... C juste un mauvais moment.  
Je lâchai un profond soupir.  
- ... ouais ...

On reprit rapidement des forces ts les 4, s'intégrant lentement à la petite colonie, se liant avec quelques personnes de notre âge.  
Jinta avait appris l'invasion de la planète par les dinos, et avait d'abord cru à une blague, avant de voir ses premiers dinos, et de finir par encaisser le choc, et de participer aux chasses, petit à petit.  
_Mais il avait changé.  
_Il avait certes retrouvé de nombreux instincts, comme celui de traqueur, mais en plus agressif, plus froid.  
Il ne rentrait plus jamais bredouille, que ce soit carnivore ou herbivore, ce qui le rendit très apprécié de la colonie.  
Avec Momo et Toshirô, nous n'avions pas parlé de nos raptors, perturbés par le changement de situation, ne sachant quelle était la meilleure option. Nous avions décidé de garder ça pour nous, pour l'instant ...  
_Kid, Charlie ... Hope, Maggy ... Où étaient-ils ?  
Allaient-ils bien ?_

Les deux garçons avaient très vite retrouvé une grande complicité, malgré l'amnésie de Jinta. Leur amitié ne semblait pas avoir été atteinte par le problème ...  
Pas comme ma relation avec lui, qui s'était reconvertie dans une gentille camaraderie.  
Tous les soirs, je ne pouvais fermer l'oeil, seule dans mon lit.  
_Il me manquait ...  
_Mais Jinta semblait s'être fait à sa nouvelle vie, s'étant rapidement fait une place dans la colonie. Nous n'étions plus qu'une partie de la bande, pour lui. Plus aucun souvenir ne le rattachait particulièrement à nous, encore moins à moi.

Je prenais sur moi jour après jour, gardant la tête haute, attendant chaque matin de voir l'étincelle si familière de ses yeux noirs se rallumer. Mais elle ne se rallumait pas, et Jinta continuait de s'installer dans sa nouvelle vie, s'éloignant de plus en plus de moi.  
Je voulais ... au moins ... qu'il se rappelle de moi, de nous. Au moins qu'il ne me regarde pas comme une totale étrangère ...  
Je me perdais de plus en plus dans mes sentiments, ne sachant plus discerner la frustration et la déception de son rejet de la tristesse de notre séparation.  
_C'était quoi mon problème, à la fin ?_  
_Etais-je triste d'avoir perdu mon amour ... Ou seulement un bon compagnon de voyage, un complice ?_  
Je ne trouvais aucune réponse à mes questions, et me contentais de me lever tous les matins, un trou béant dans le coeur.

Je rentrais de la chasse, lorsque je les vis.  
Jinta ... Et Ururu.  
Ils riaient ensemble, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur la table. Elle éclata de rire, et il la regarda avec un sourire attendri.  
_Et ce regard là ...  
Je le reconnus.  
C'était celui ... de ce soir là. Le soir où tout avait commencé ...  
_J'entendis un craquement. C'était quoi ? Bah ... sans doute le bruit du dernier lien entre Jinta et moi qui volait en éclats.  
Je fis demi-tour, repartant chasser, le coeur gelé.

Les semaines avaient à présent passé depuis notre accident de la rivière, et la tribu de l'école nous avait tous adoptés. Mais je ne cessais de penser à nos raptors abandonnés en forêt ... J'étais persuadée qu'ils nous attendaient, fidèles.  
Mais je revenais toujours bredouille de mes chasses, qui me servaient d'excuse pour les chercher.  
J'en parlais parfois avec Momo et Toshirô, qui s'inquiétaient également.  
Quand à Jinta, il s'était définitivement fait une place ici. Il sortait avec Ururu depuis 3 semaines, et ils semblaient filer le parfait amour.

Notre vague amitié n'était plus qu'un souvenir.  
_L'amour qu'on avait partagé s'était fait trancher la gorge.  
Par un putain de tronc d'arbre.  
Juste comme ça. _

Mes amis avaient tenté de me parler, de me dire de me battre, de lui dire qu'on était ensemble.  
Mais chaque fois que je voyais le regard indifférent de Jinta croiser le mien, quand je le voyais me sourire avec chaleur mais réserve, le fossé entre nous me paraissait tellement gigantesque que c'était au-dessus de mes forces de juste respirer en sa présence.

Un soir, Toshirô m'engueula :  
- putain mais reste pas là à rien faire, bats-toi ! Il est amnésique c'est pas sa faute ! Si votre couple est suffisamment important pour toi, tu dois ...  
- ... Toshirô.  
Il s'interrompit, agacé :  
- quoi ?!  
- ... ça faisait longtemps que Jinta et moi ça ne marchait plus très bien.  
Le couple face à moi écarquilla les yeux.  
- ... quoi ?  
- ... donc s'il est bien avec Ururu ... c'est qu'au fond de lui, il n'était plus amoureux non plus.  
Ils gardèrent le silence, scotchés par la révélation.  
- donc ... dommage que je puisse pas en parler avec lui ... mais c'est pas plus mal comme ça.  
- Karin ...  
Ils me virent tourner la tête vers eux, une flamme dans les yeux qu'ils n'y avait pas vue depuis longtemps.  
- ... je vais partir.  
- _hein ?  
_- _... QUOI ?  
_- ici c'est pas chez moi et ça le sera jamais. Chez moi, c'est dans la forêt, avec les raptors.  
- Karin ... on a cherché de la compagnie humaine pendant des mois et des mois ...  
- oui ben ça sera pas eux.  
- ... parce qu'il y a Jinta, et qu'il n'est pas avec toi !  
Je répondis à Toshirô d'un sourire amusé, nullement atteinte par sa pique. Il comprit qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus qu'indifférence entre l'homme aux cheveux rouges et la jeune Kurosaki ... C'était bel et bien fini entre eux. Elle reprit :  
- Bref, je pars dans 3 jours ... à vous de décider si vous restez ici ou si vous voulez venir ... Prenez votre temps.  
- Karin ! tu vas pas partir toute seule ! C'est du suicide !  
Je souris doucement à Momo, avant de retourner dans l'école. Elle finit par murmurer :  
- ... elle va vraiment le faire.

Je préparai discrètement mes affaires, ne comptant pas faire de mon départ une affaire sue de tous. Après tout je ne leur devais rien ... Juste ma vie.  
_Eux, ils m'avaient pris Jinta.  
_Je me sentais stupide, d'avoir espéré que ça redevienne tout seul comme avant ... Je n'avais rien fait pour que cela arrive.  
Mais bon le prince amnésique qui retrouve sa mémoire par enchantement, c'est que dans les Walt Disney ...  
Mes deux compagnons de voyage me rejoignirent pour le repas. Toshirô me regarda d'un air belliqueux :  
- ... alors ... t'es vraiment décidée ?  
- ouais. Et vous ?  
Ils échangèrent un regard, et finirent par me sourire :  
- on vient avec toi.  
Je sentis mon coeur se gonfler d'un bonheur indicible, qu'il me senblait ne pas avoir ressenti depuis une éternité, et je leur sautai au cou, folle de bonheur, riant et pleurant à la fois.  
- bande de débiles ! vous m'avez bien fait flipper !  
- tu serais partie qd même ?  
- ... oui! mais je me serais ennuyée sans vous !  
- et Jinta ? On lui dit ou pas ?  
Une voix familière s'éleva dans notre dos, railleuse :  
- lui dire quoi ?  
On se retourna tous les 3 vers l'entrée, où Jinta se tenait, accoudé au chambranle de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
J'eus un coup au coeur en le voyant. J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis ... tellement longtemps. Il était si près ... et si loin en même temps. Toshirô répondit :  
- ... on va partir.  
Jinta fronça les sourcils.  
- partir ? où ?  
- chez nous.  
- ... mais ... c'est chez nous ici, maintenant !  
Je sentis mon coeur s'alourdir.  
- non, chez nous c'est aux 3 chênes. A la mer. Avec les raptors.  
- les raptors ... ?  
- ouais.  
Jinta secoua la tête, sans comprendre, et s'emporta :  
- mais vous avez fumé quoi ?! on était à la rivière parce qu'on cherchait des gens ! Et on les a trouvés, et on est en sécurité, et ils nous ont acceptés !  
Toshirô soupira :  
- tu ne te rappelles pas de Maggy ?  
- ... Maggy ?! Mais de quoi tu p...  
Il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, je l'avais baffé de toutes mes forces.

J'avais craqué, j'avais totalement craqué, de le voir là, de le voir refuser la réalité, de le voir en plein déni, de le voir si loin de nous, si loin de sa Maggy qu'il aimait tant, j'avais eu si mal au coeur que tout avait fini par exploser et j'avais bondi sans réfléchir.  
Et maintenant, j'étais _furieuse_.  
- Maggy c'est ton raptor, la raptor que t'as élevé et dressé, qui t'attend probablement dans la forêt depuis un mois, fidèle et malheureuse comme un chien. Et moi j'étais ta putain de petite copine et tu te tapes une autre sous mes yeux, et moi je dois fermer les yeux parce que môssieur est amnésique !; Alors Jinta, soit tu restes amnésique et tu restes là à faire ta petite vie de kéké mais dans ce cas viens pas nous faire chier, soit tu te fous une porte dans la tête pour retrouver ta mémoire et ton raptor et tes potes.

Jinta était blanc, muet comme une carpe, médusé. Et je les plantai là, sortant de la pièce comme une furie.

Le lendemain, mon sac était prêt, et j'attendais mes amis, qui me rejoignirent. Toshirô était hilare :  
- tu l'as mis sur orbite hier soir, Jinta ...!  
Je souris, amusée.  
Unohana et Kyôraku nous rejoignirent :  
- sûrs de partir ? Vous étiez les bienvenus ici ...  
- sûrs, mais merci de votre hospitalité !  
- et Jinta ?  
- ... je pense qu'il est des vôtres, maintenant.  
Je détournai le regard, regardant distraitement les plaines sauvages qui nous attendaient.  
- ... il ne vient pas vous dire au-revoir ?  
_Oh pitié, ne me provoquez pas plus ..._ Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me contenir. Toshirô ne répondit pas, visiblement touché par la remarque.  
Jinta devait faire la tête qq part dans l'école ... Je l'avais meurtri avec ma tirade d'hier soir. Je sentis la fureur m'envahir de nouveau.  
C'est comme ça qu'on allait se dire adieu ? De cette façon complètement merdique ? Après tout ce qu'on avait traversé, on allait juste se faire la gueule comme des collégiens ?  
_Il était où NOTRE Jinta?!  
Mon dieu, mais où avait-il disparu ?  
_Je hurlai de toutes mes forces vers l'école :  
H - **JINTAAAAAAAA !  
**Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme aux cheveux rouges nous rejoignait sur le porche, l'air boudeur, me regardant d'un oeil méfiant. _Oh, t'as peur que je te baffe encore, chéri ?  
_- quoi ?  
- ... bon, tu te rappelles de rien, mais on voulait quand même te dire au revoir.  
- ... vous êtes pas obligés de partir.  
- t'es pas obligé de rester.  
- j'suis bien ici ...  
- et nous on est bien là bas ...  
Jinta hésita, cherchant ses mots. Et finit par marmonner :  
- ... dis ... j'ai vraiment appelé mon ... raptor ... Maggy ?  
L'espace d'une seconde, je crus voir le vrai Jinta tout au fond, qui cherchait à sortir de sa prison ...  
Je songeai à Jinta sur Maggy, qui filaient sur la plaine, dépassant tous les autres.  
Et un sourire me vint droit du coeur, un sourire irradiant de bonheur, tandis que je le regardais de nouveau, les yeux pleins de souvenirs :  
- ... ouais... Tu l'as appelée Maggy. Comme ton chat.  
Jinta me vit sourire, et il eut un coup au coeur.  
_Ce sourire lui était familier.  
Il l'avait déjà vu ...  
_Il me regarda de nouveau, songeur._  
_Et se mordit la lèvre, indécis et perdu. On partait ... On partait, alors que pour la première fois, il tenait peut-être un bout des souvenirs qui lui échappaient depuis des semaines ... Il commençait à se sentir vaseux. Il me regarda mettre mon sac à dos, puis on se tourna tous les 3 vers lui.  
Toshirô et Momo lui lançèrent :  
- prends soin de toi, man.  
- j'espère que tu retrouveras la mémoire, Jinta...

Qd à moi, je me contentais de le regarder, aucun mot ne pouvant exprimer le sentiment qui me traversait. _A la fois le soulagement ... De retrouver ma liberté. Et la tristesse de dire adieu à l'homme aux cheveux rouges qui avait partagé ma vie durant un an.  
_ Il me fixait, le regard dans le vague, silencieux. Je finis par sourire doucement, et murmurai, si bas qu'il fut le seul à entendre :  
- adieu, tronche de cake.  
Il me fixa, et son regard perturbé finit enfin par retrouver son calme, tandis qu'il se redressait avec un sourire que je connaissais par coeur, et qu'un murmure glissait de ses lèvres :  
- adieu, Blackberry.  
Je le regardai quelques secondes, avant de sourire, puis de me retourner pour rejoindre Momo et Toshirô, qui s'éloignaient déjà.

_Blackberry ... le surnom qu'il me donnait lorsqu'on s'était rencontrés, et que je ne cessais de rougir à chacun de ses regards._  
_Se rappelait-il ?  
Je ne le saurai jamais.  
_


End file.
